Chuck vs Spring Break
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Morgan's spring break plans for the 3 couples. See inside.
1. Getting Ready

**Title: **Chuck vs. Spring Break  
**Pairings: **Chuck/Sarah, a little of Ellie/Awesome and Anna/Morgan.  
**What this is:** It's a story about Morgan's plans for a spring break day. I started writing it over spring break, and now it's over, and I'm finishing it and uploading it.  
**FYI:** The different "events" will be posted in different chapters. This chapter (chapter one) is just like a prologue and the next chapter will start somewhere around the first event. Understand?  
Great!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Buymore, late morning.**

The smell of the warm air, the sound of birds chirping, bees buzzing, people sweating and-

"Hey! Watch it punk!" Casey yelled as yet another teenager practically ran him over with their skateboard. Yup, it was that time again; spring break and kids swarmed the Buymore plaza and beaches, running around aimlessly with their friends.

Chuck knew it was a mater of time before Morgan gave him the infamous spring break agenda.

"Casey, breathe." Chuck suggested as they continued past the group of skaters and into the air conditioned store. Chuck took one last breath of the warm, spring air and stepped into the store where Morgan was waiting for him at the Nerd Herd desk.

"Chuck my man."

"Morgan," Chuck dismissed, only paying half attention to whatever Morgan was about to say.

"Spring break day 2008 plans are fresh out of your printer."

"_My _printer?"

"Besides the point. Anyways, here you go."

Chuck grabbed the packets and counted two. "I only need one."

"There's one for you, and one for Sarah."

"I don't know Morgan. I'm pretty sure she'll have a hard time getting out of work."

"Dude, Chuck, come on! You got to at least try."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her about it."

"Bartowski! Grimes!" Big mike called as he began walking up to them.

"Get back to work before I change my mind about giving the two of you Friday off."

"Yes sir."

**Weinerlicious 1:20pm, Chuck and Sarah's lunch breaks.**

"What exactly will we be doing? Because, if we're shooting some 'Girls Gone Wild' video, I _will _kill you."

Chuck handed Sarah the itinerary. "That's what we're doing. I hope nothing is inappropriate."

"Let's see. Two-hand-touch football, water play, deserted picnic, water gun bacon, cards of doom and bonfire with Billy."

"I'm gonna kill Morgan."

"Why?"

"Cards of doom! They're.."

"Doom-full?"

"He has these cards with questions on them. Usually, they're real personal, like stuff no one wants to know about anyone. You have to answer them unless you still have your replacements left."

"What's a replacement?"

"You get to either decline the question and give it to another group/person, or you don't answer it and get another question instead."

"What are the questions like?"

"One year, Ellie got asked how she would rape a dog."

"Wow, that's random and gross."

"Yeah. It's a mix between truth or dare, would you rather and Morgan's drunk or something."

"Sounds fun."

"So, you'll come?"

"Sure. I had Friday off anyways, so why not?"

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Chuck looked down at his watch, which Casey and Sarah had long replaced after the Salami incident, and noticed lunch was almost over. "Well, I have to go. Bye." Chuck quickly got up from the yellow table and headed out, leaving Sarah laughing as the door jingled.

"Hey Chuck!" Sarah called as she pushed through the door to get to the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

Sarah caught up to him and smiled. "Do we bring our own water guns?"

"If you want, sure."

"Boy, do I have the perfect gun."

Chuck gave her a look of disbelief and asked, "Please don't tell me the CIA makes water guns..?"

"Then I won't."


	2. Football and Surfing

**Friday April 11, 2008. The grassy part of the beach, 7:30 am.**

"Welcome all! Gather round." Morgan announced as he paced back and forth. "Today is the 4th annual day of spring break hosted by no other than myself. Shall we welcome the new comers? Welcome Devon, Anna and Sarah!"

"You've been doing this for four years?" Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear.

"Yeah. It's his thing. Plus, it gets him away from Call of Duty for a day."

"Okay, so here's how it's going down. For this event, Devon, Sarah and Anna are all on the green team. Chuck, Ellie and Myself are on the yellow team. The game is the same. To get the person down, you much touch them with both hands.

But! If you choose, you can tackle them and get your team an extra 2 points." Morgan handed the people their team colored shirts and started the game in the grass. Team green started with the ball, Awesome being quarterback.

"Hike!" CA yelled and the teams split up.

"1 alligator, 2 alligator, three alli-" Ellie counted, but Devon threw the ball to Anna, who was being guarded by Morgan, and missed it.

The teams were fairly evenly split. Anna wasn't doing much, Morgan was always guarding Anna and vice-versa. Chuck and Sarah went after each other, even when Chuck was quarterback and Sarah was needed to do more than rushing him.

There was roughly 2 minutes left in the game with the green team in the lead by 2 point and with the ball. Devon threw the ball to Sarah, who was quite close to the end-zone. Chuck sprinted to get Sarah down before she got the ball. Sarah jumped into the air, hands up, while Chuck dove into her, attaching his arms to her waist. They hit the ground hard, and the ball fell behind their heads.

Morgan cheered with Ellie, earning disapproving looks from Anna, and CA was pacing to let the steam out.

Sarah couldn't help but notice how close they were. Their half bare legs were entwined, his arms on either side of her waist. Her black shorts were rising up from the fall, showing off even more of her legs. Their faces, most importantly, their mouths, were centimeters apart.

_'Please, just..kiss me!'_ Sarah thought to herself.

_'Should I...no... It'd just make the rest of the day weird.' _Chuck thought.

Realizing that Chuck was having the same inward battle, she stud her leg around his waist and flipped him over so she was on top. Quickly, she jumped up and stuck her hand out to help him up.

"Dude! Good job! We won!" Morgan yelled and jumped on Chuck much like the time after he got a date with Sarah, breaking the contact between Chuck and Sarah's hands.

"Yeah. Yeah we did!" Chuck cheered.

Ellie and Awesome walked up excited with Anna not far behind the two.

"Good game man." Awesome congratulated. "Bud dude! You and Sarah. Why didn't you take the chance given to you?"

Chuck blushed and looked as far away from Sarah's body as possible. "I just.."

**On the beach, 9:30 am.**

Morgan's version of water play was relaxation time before the next event. Awesome took Ellie boogie boarding, Morgan had gotten Anna to jump in the waves with him, leaving Sarah and Chuck on the beach by themselves.

"Come on, you've been parachuting in the dark, broken into buildings and fought a group of guys all at once, but you've never been surfing?!"

"No. What's the problem with that?"

"You've never been surfing! That's horrible."

Sarah stood up and started to take her clothes off. "Fine. We'll fix that then."

Chuck quickly jumped up and followed suit. "Bring it."

As Chuck took his shirt off, reveling a well shaped stomach that wasn't _that _white, Sarah couldn't help but to let a little "Wow," escape her lips.

Chuck put their stuff into their bag. "What?"

"You have a nice body."

"Better than expected?"

Sarah was speechless. "Well...yeah!"

"I have that effect on woman." Chuck picked her up in his arms and ran down to the water and threw her in.

"Oh! It's majorly on!" And it was. Sarah and Chuck had a water fight like they were in 3rd grade. After a solid 10 minutes of engulfing each other in water, a lifeguard came out and informed them that they had stepped into the surfing only part of the water, and they had to move.

"Come on." Chuck and Sarah got out of the water and rented 2 of the surfboards with the soft tops. Chuck proceeded to teach Sarah how to surf, which she picked up quickly, and then took out the board of his own and surfed with her.

He tried to show off, doing all these stupid looking tricks, but ended up falling and hitting his head on her board, causing her to fall as well.

A good hour and a half later, Morgan interrupted their play. "Hey! You two! We're going to the store!"

**A/N: **_Next comes the Deserted Picnic and the water gun steal the bacon._


	3. Awkward Picnics and Water Gun Games

**Deserted Picnic. Lunchtime.**

"Why are we here Morgan?" Ellie asked. Everyone was in their wet bathing suits at the local grocery store.

"You are here to buy the sandwich that you would take on a deserted island." Unfortunately, Ellie had heard the duo's conversations way too many times and knew exactly what Chuck and Morgan would get.

After Morgan protested to _only _Sarah's pastrami choice, allowing her to change it to what Chuck was getting, the group headed back to the beach where Morgan had set up 2 different picnic blankets on the grass.

"Girls on the orange blanket, guys on the blue." Morgan saw put that everyone went to their assigned picnic blankets. The two blankets were far enough from each other so the other group couldn't hear the conversations. Morgan informed them that there were a few preview cards to the 'cards of doom' game later, that were to be discussed as well as what type of island you'd be stuck on and what you'd do.

"Okay, why don't we start with a card." Ellie suggested before she took a bite of her ham and Swiss sandwich. The girls had already decided, along with a fit of giggles, that their island would be a magical island with a load of hott guys and exotic foods. "Lets see, Anna, who was your first love, when, and why?"

"Well," Anna started as she picked the sandwich in front of her. "I haven't truly loved anyone."

"Not even Morgan?" Sarah asked.

"Not really." She shyly admitted, making the brief silence immensely awkward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the guy's blanket, a similar question was being asked to Morgan.

Chuck cringed. "Morgan, if you could take Ellie or Anna on a deserted island, who would you choose?"

"Ellie, no offense bro."

"None taken." Awesome replied as he chewed a hearty bite. Chuck didn't seem to satisfied that still, even being in a partially relationship, he'd _still_ choose Ellie over his own girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ellie, if you had to leave Devon, what would your reasoning be?" Sarah questioned.

"The only reason I'd leave him is if he was gay."

"What if he cheated?" Anna threw out, harshly.

"I'd slap him hard and later, much later, consider taking him back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Awesome. What would you do if you found out Ellie cheated on you with me?" Morgan asked.

"I'd tell her, and you, that it was a very funny joke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah knew that it was her turn and completely dreaded it, trying to avoid it by finding a great interest in her sandwich.

"Sarah, do you truly love my brother. If so, why and where do you see you two in the future." Personally, Sarah was betting that Morgan had great intentions with that question and probably wanted to hear the answer himself.

_Crap! _She thought. _How do I answer this?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chuck, do you really love Sarah and were do you see yourselves in the future?""

_Damn, this is a hard question for our cover. _Chuck thought as he smiled a big Chuck smile Sarah's way and waved. Sarah recuperated with the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love your brother very much; with my whole heart. He's a charmingly witty guy with a smile that lights my life. In the future? Well, I can't imagine my life without him." Sarah truthfully exposed. Her answer wasn't cover, it was her real inward feelings, but Anna and Ellie would never know the difference.

"I just... Life without Chuck would be dark and lonesome. Not life at all. Through Chuck, I live my life." The truth behind Sarah's words were ironic beyond Ellie's comprehension. Without protecting her asset, Sarah wouldn't have friends that were like a family. Life would be filled with a lot more death and less football and games.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck on the other hand was speechless. "I love Sarah, a lot more than she probably realizes. She has this certain presence about her that makes me feel safe and protected, as well as loved. Life without her would be scary. As for the future? We're just gonna take one step at a time, let life and trials and adventures come to us."

Chuck inwardly laughed at the symbolism of his words.

**Water Gun Steal the Bacon. Approx. 1:00pm**

"Chuck! Sarah! Do you need water guns?" Ellie yelled from a distance. Chuck and Sarah were left on the beach putting on sunscreen while the other four prepared for the game.

Chuck looked to Sarah. "Do you need one?" Sarah shook her head no and Chuck turned back to his sister. "Just one!" he yelled, attracting a few looks. As Chuck turned back to Sarah, he saw a huge black gun in her hands.

"What is _that_?"

"It's a water gun." She smiled and poured 2 gallon water jugs into the "tank." The gun itself weighted at least 3 pounds on its own plus the weight of the water. The nozzle (where the water is shot out) had settings as to how hard the water could hit.

"The CLS-08," She bragged. "It holds 2 gallons of water and can shoot at different levels. It has an automatic pump for non-stop shooting and a very easy to pull trigger."

"Where can _I _get one?"

"You can't. They're CIA issued."

"The CIA?" Chuck replied in disbelief.

"Hey, you'll never know what type of situations you'll be in."

"No fair! I want one!"

"Here. Catch!" Sarah threw him her gun which he almost dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have two." Chuck's facial expression was like a little kid on Christmas morning when Sarah said he could use one. Morgan then corralled everyone and put them back into the teams they were previously on. Everyone put their names in a hat and then Morgan explained the rules.

"Okay! This is steal the bacon to the extreme! Each team has a hat with the opposite team member's names. You'll pull a name, yell it and rush to the pack of bacon in the middle of the playing field.

On each person's shirt, there's a target. To stop them from getting the bacon back to their base, you have to hit them in the target. Go!"

"Ellie!" Sarah yelled.

"Anna!" Morgan yelled. Suddenly, Morgan blew a horn and the two girls went running up to the pack of bacon in the middle of the field. Ellie reached the bacon first, took it and ran. Anna ran after her and tried to shoot her gun, but was too far away and missed.

"1 point for team green."

"Devon!"

"Chuck!" Devon and Chuck raced, Devon getting the bacon, but Chuck nailed him in the back with the water shooting almost 10mph.

"Not awesome!" He yelled as Chuck scored. Awesome walked back in shame to his side as he rubbed the spot on his back.

"Anna!"

"Morgan!" Chuck blew the horn and set the couple running. Anna got a jump on Morgan and got the bacon. As Morgan was running at Anna to shoot her, his gun "malfunctioned" and wouldn't shoot. Anna returned to her side of the field, scoring the first point for her team. As Awesome and Sarah cheered for Anna, Ellie and Chuck tried to figure out what was wrong with his gun.

Ellie stifled a laugh. "Uh, Chuck. You better take a look at this."

"Morgan, I'm sorry. It's gone."

"What? Man.. I can't.. I just.."

"Morgan, you forgot to fill it with water." Chuck laughed and tipped the gun upside down."

"Oh man! I thought something was seriously wrong."

Chuck just hit him on the back of the head and Ellie commented under her breath: "There _is _something seriously wrong. Just not with the gun."

"Ellie!"

"Sarah!" The two girls ran over to the bacon, Sarah getting to it first and sprinting away. Ellie, being fairly fast, caught up with Sarah, but since Ellie's gun wasn't as advanced as Sarah's and Sarah having immense CIA training, Sarah got back to her team and even shot at Ellie.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" Morgan yelled from the other side.

"My dad was a cop and taught me how to use a gun." Sarah looked at Chuck, showing her the truth behind her words.

"Chuck!" Anna yelled, forcing Chuck out of his happy little party in his head.

"Sarah!" Morgan yelled. "This is for the win! And...GO!" Sarah ran up, not giving Chuck any ease and took the pack of bacon. When Sarah turned her back, Chuck fired his gun, keeping the trigger down. Sarah rightfully threw the pack of bacon down, letting Chuck get it, and run around like crazy.

Once Sarah's three seconds were up (how long you had to wait before you could pursue), she shot back at Chuck. Chuck, who was running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off, made himself a bad target, forcing Sarah to continue missing him.

Chuck was feet away from making it when he tripped on his shoelace and fell, allowing Sarah to steal the bacon from him.

Chuck did his time and then chased after her. He didn't try to get the bacon, he just kept shooting at her, as she did the same until both of their water ran out.

Chuck took the pack of bacon from a shell shocked and wet Sarah and ran back to his side. Sarah tried to get to him, but he surprised her with his agility and speed.

"Yeah!" Ellie and Morgan cheered as they jumped on him.

"Water fight!" Morgan yelled as he sporadically shot at everyone. Morgan, Devon, Ellie and even Anna, who was starting to open up in the group, fired their guns at each other as Chuck and Sarah escaped.

"Get Chuckles!" Anna yelled and led the group to the Sarah and Chuck. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and ran with him to hide.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to find us?"

"Long enough for us to reload and fight them." And that's exactly what they did. Sarah refilled their guns with a random hose attached to the bathrooms and they surprise attacked the group.

**A/N: **_Next is the nighttime activities. R&R please! -Natty_


	4. Bonfires and Confessions

The group of six all gathered around the bonfire at sunset, each couple on a different side of the fire. Chuck and Sarah got the fortunate spot facing the water, compliments of Awesome, giving them a perfect view of the sunset. Ellie and Awesome were to their right, Morgan and Anna to their left.

After Ellie and Chuck's protests to the Cards of Doom, Morgan dropped the event and indulged in conversations instead. Every now and then, there'd be an awkward silence that would fall over them, but Ellie was always able to bring up a new conversation topic.

"How's work Anna?" Ellie politely asked.

"It's okay." Anna shortly replied, closing back up. Even after all this time with the group, and Ellie's constant denouncing of Morgan, she didn't really like talking to Ellie.

"That's good, what about you, Sarah?"

"Well, my boss is a real jerk and there's all these ridiculous rules witch suck, but otherwise it's okay. It keeps me pretty busy."

"What's the worst rule?" Someone asked.

"Well, Scooter really hates the fact that my _boyfriend _here," Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist, his arm already around his shoulder, "Works so close. He's trying to enforce a rule that I can't have anymore extended lunch breaks."

"That's not awesome."

"Wait, so are you two back together?" Morgan asked. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, uncomfortably.

"Well yeah. It's kinda new, we're going to take it slower, but being with each other-"

"Is something _both _parties wanted." Sarah finished for him. The way she said it made Chuck know the truth. But why? Why was she all of the sudden expressing her feelings? Wanting something more?

_It must be the sun._ He mentally explained.

To be frank, Chuck was just making up a cover w/o even conversing with Sarah. The last time they'd had that talk, they were more on the friend side, but considering what Sarah had said, he changed his mind right there and then.

The rest of the night at the beach, the three couples enjoyed themselves, even when Morgan cranked out his acoustic guitar named Billy. He randomly strummed chords and sang randomly about the people in the group.

He'd told Awesome just how Awesome he was, Ellie how he liked her cooking, Sarah how he thought she was super cool and perfect for Chuck, Anna how he loved her and Chuck. Chuck got a really long verse. Cheat codes, inside jokes, and Buymore talk all found their ways in.

Not long after, the couples said goodbyes and split to go their separate ways.

"I had a real nice time today" Sarah admitted as she arrived at her apartment door with Chuck.

"Me too. Thanks for coming."

Sarah unlocked the front door and turned to face him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure? I mean..." Sarah knew now was her chance. She'd been personally dancing around the idea for quite some time now, but always lost her courage when the time came. She rose on her tippy toes to be face to face with him and kissed him. Chuck was initially shocked, but things soon changed and he responded with a hungry passion.

After the night's activities, _much _after they had left the beach, Sarah told him that everything she had shared that day. The part about her dad, their relationship, and the things she shared with Ellie and Anna. And everything was true, much to Chuck's delight.

He never did find out if she had been purposely waiting for a chance like that, or if it was just all the sun she got, but either way, it didn't matter. Because Sarah had finally come clean and that was all that mattered.

_Fin._

_Hope you liked it... It was fun to write, but it didn't turn out nearly as good as I hopped.. Oh well. I live... -dies- Okay, well.. Maybe not. -dies a second time-_


End file.
